


Drunken Encounters

by obsessedwithjoshler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Party, Smut, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithjoshler/pseuds/obsessedwithjoshler
Summary: Josh has had a crush on his best friend Tyler forever! They both go to a party at Brendon's house where they play a game of Never Have I Ever, and the sexual tension escalates...





	Drunken Encounters

"Hey Josh, I know we just saw each other a few hours ago, but you should hang with me tonight too." 

Josh struggled to suppress his smile at how good it made him feel to be wanted. He didn't hesitate before replying with the phone pressed against his ear as he fiddled with the button on his jeans. He had been in the middle of stripping down for a shower when Tyler had called.

"Sure! I'm just about to shower, then I'll stop by with a couple movies or somethin'." He hoped that his voice didn't sound too eager, but truthfully, he wouldn't mind hanging out with Tyler all day everyday for the rest of his life. 

There was a pause on the other end of the line before Tyler’s melodic voice mumbled. 

“Uh, I was thinking that we could go to a party? Brendon is having one at his house, and he invited us to go.”

Josh hesitated. He got kind of out of control when he was drunk and didn’t want to do anything that he would regret. 

“I think I’ll pass. I’m not really feeling up to a party tonight, Ty.” 

“Joshie, please! It’ll be fun and I already said we were going, so you can’t back out. I’ll find you a hot girl!” he pleaded. 

Josh knew Tyler was probably pouting and doing that goddamned adorable thing with his eyes. How could he resist? If only he knew that it wasn’t a girl that he wanted…

“Okay, I’m in. I’m not gonna drink though.”

“Sweet! I’ll pick you up at 9:00.” Tyler exclaimed enthusiastically. “Oh, and you should wear that cologne that you usually wear, the one I like.” 

Josh smiled to himself and shook his head.

“Alright, see ya bro.”

“Bye fren!”

With that he hung up and continued undressing to get into the shower. Humming with appreciation as the warm water encompassed his body, he found himself actually looking forward to the party. 

I just hope Ty isn’t planning on hooking up with anyone… Unless it’s me.

The thought of Tyler down on his knees and staring up at him with his soft brown eyes framed by his long lashes was enough to make him moan aloud. He resisted the urge to reach down and jack off because it wouldn’t be long until Tyler stopped by to pick him up and he didn’t want Tyler to walk in on him. Afterall, he had a key to his house.

After he was done showering, he got out and dressed in his NASA tshirt that complimented his biceps and sleeve tattoo wonderfully and put on the cologne that Tyler had mentioned. Staring at himself in the mirror, he felt attractive. 

Feeling happy, he went down the stairs to find Tyler just opening the door to come in. Josh almost gasped at how good his crush looked in his tight black jeans and collared shirt. He hadn’t shaved and his jawline was lined with stubble.

He watched as Tyler looked him up. He swore he heard him mutter “damn”, under his breath.

***

The party was already lit by the time they got there. Brendon met them at the door, already staggering from his drunkeness. 

“Hey guys, come on in!” 

Brendon hugged them both before stumbling off to join in a game of Never Have I Ever.

Josh and Tyler stood awkwardly in the doorway, taken aback at the amount of people.

“Let’s go join them!” Tyler grabbed Josh’s hand and took off after Brendon.

Josh struggled to hide his grin at the physical contact that Ty had initiated. He wasn’t too keen on playing, but he didn’t want to leave Tyler’s side. 

The group of people welcomed the boys cheerfully and scooted back on the floor to make room for them. 

“Tyler Joseph! Come sit over by me, I haven’t seen you in forever!”

Tyler’s eyes flashed back to Josh, as if asking permission. 

“I’ll be right across from you, ‘kay?”

Josh faked a smile and nodded, secretly jealous of this blond girl he didn’t recognize who was stealing away his crush.

He finally settled between two girls that he didn’t know and flashed glances over at Tyler who seemed to be far too acquainted with the girl beside him. They were laughing together and to Josh’s disdain, she had her hand planted on his knee and she was sitting way too close to him.

“Never have I ever kissed someone of my own gender!” shouted a guy a couple people over from him. 

Josh winced. He had kissed a few boys before, and wasn’t a stranger to gay sex, but he wasn’t out of the closet to all of his friends. His family knew and supported him, but nobody else knew. Not even Tyler.

A couple of people around the room took shots, including Brendon, and Josh continued to ponder what he should do. He remembered promising himself that he wasn’t going to drink.

He peeked up at Tyler, as if expecting to find the answer to his dilemma there, when, to his surprise, Tyler took a shot. 

Josh stared at him with his mouth agape. He was so taken aback that he forgot that he was meant to take a shot. Who had Tyler kissed?

The girl beside Tyler was laughing and hanging onto his arm. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded with dark lustful eyes before looking up with his eyes boring into Josh’s.

“Never have I ever had a crush on my best friend!” The girl beside Tyler shouted before falling into a fit of giggles. 

Fuck it. 

Josh tilted his head back to take a shot before staring back at Tyler. His gaze was intense, but his hands shook that he had basically revealed that he had a crush on the beautiful boy across from him.

Smirking, Tyler took another shot and winked at Josh. The girl beside him absolutely lost it and started chanting “Joshler!”

Two can play at this game. 

With that thought, he let go of all self-consciousness and unleashed his inner gayness. He was sick of hiding his forlorn crush on Tyler and frankly didn’t care who knew about it any more. 

By the time it got to Josh’s turn, he had already had a few more shots and was matched to Tyler. He stroked his stubbly chin, thinking of a way to make Tyler drink.

“Never have I ever been named Tyler!” Right after the words tumbled from his mouth, he erupted with drunken laughter while the people around him shot him confused looks and groaned to themselves about how blatantly obvious it was that there was intense sexual tension between Josh and Tyler.

“Get a room you two!” Brendon yelled from across the circle.

“Wow.” Tyler rolled his eyes and giggled before taking another shot. 

Without warning, he got up shakily to his feet and announced that he was going to find the bathroom. His eyes focused on Josh, and he arched his eyebrow and smirked as if inviting him to come with.

Josh’s jeans instantly felt too tight and the air felt thick and warm. He needed to get out of there to be alone.

“Uh, yeah. I’m going to… Yeah, I’m just gonna go.” He stammered, not having a prepared excuse.

Brendon exchanged a glance with the blond girl Tyler had been sitting next to, before they both started howling with laughter.

“Use protection!”

Tyler facepalmed and vanished into a crowd of sweaty dancing bodies.

Josh ignored the snickers that came from the remaining players and got clumsily to his feet before stumbling in the direction that Tyler had disappeared. 

The room was swaying beneath his feet and he was dimly aware that he had had way too much to drink. He was at his peak and blackness pressed in on the edges of his vision if he stayed still too long, so he hummed a broken melody to himself while his head was spinning as he searched for the boy he longed for.

He caught a glimpse of Tyler's cute little bum as he started up the stairs. Desperate not to lose him in the crowd, Josh shoved his way through, knocking drinks out of people's hands and causing quite the commotion.

Tyler spun around hearing the yelling and grinned to himself when he saw his lemon-haired friend following him. He turned around and kept going, hiding behind a corner at the top of the stairs.

Josh fumbled his way up the stairs. Once there, he called out softly, "Tyler, come out, come out, wherever you are."

He continued down the hallway until he reached the first room with its door slightly ajar. Peering in, he saw his beautiful best friend standing with his back to him staring out the window at the night sky.

"Tyler."

He spun around at the sound of his name, a smile playing over his lips. He mumbled a quiet greeting.

Josh ignored him and crossed the room until he was only inches away. Any control that he had left was gone and he roughly pinned Tyler against the wall and let his hands wander over his toned torso as their lips met in a messy kiss. Pulling away so that his lips just ghosted Ty's, he murmured, "Did you like that?"

Tyler inhaled sharply, completely taken aback at the suddenness. He had never thought Josh would gain the balls to kiss him, but he wasn't complaining. He had sensed a shift in their friendship a long time ago and his suspicions about Josh's little crush on him was confirmed when he overheard him talking to his mom one night. He was glad the feelings were mutual.

"Ty?"

The boy was interrupted from his memories and nodded his head in reply.

"How about this?" Josh leaned in sucking gently on the Ty's neck just below his ear and his hands traveled lower and lower until they found the flustered boy's semi. He palmed him through his tight jeans roughly, feeling his own dick get harder.

Tyler gasped, instinctively closing his eyes and grinding into Josh's touch. His mouth fell open at the sweet torture and he couldn't hold back a moan.

"I want you so bad. Tell me you want me too." He growled as he left harsh bruises on Tyler's collar bone.

"Josh, please. I need you, now."

With Tyler's approval, Josh broke away to take off his shirt followed by his own before kissing the smaller boy passionately. They made clumsy work of removing each other's jeans in the drunken haze and somehow fumbled their way to the bed without breaking their embrace.

"Josh, I need to tell you something, and I'm sorry if this kind of ruins the moment." Tyler mumbled after pulling away to catch his breath.

"What is it, baby?" Josh asked, tracing his fingers lightly on the younger boy’s inner thigh.

“Well, um, I… I’ve never had sex with another guy.”

Josh retracted his touch immediately and stared down at the beautiful boy beneath him. He wanted nothing more than to fuck his pretty little ass raw, but this was his best friend and he loved him. Tyler was different than any other guy he had been with and he respected him, even if his raging boner disagreed.

“Did you want to stop? I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.” 

Tyler hesitated, biting his lip. He felt like a girl, wanted his first time with a guy- with Josh- to be perfect and sober. His eyes fell on Josh’s dick that was poking into his bare thigh and he knew that he wanted it, he wanted to please Josh.

Making up his mind, Tyler reached down and began to play with Josh’s dick that was already slick with precum. With his other hand, he tugged Josh’s face back down to his and kissed him with a passion that he had never felt with anyone else.

Josh moaned into Tyler’s mouth, bucking his hips in time with the younger boy’s hand. He was so worked up that he found it hard to pace himself and could soon feel the familiar inkling. 

“Ty, fuck. I’m so close.” Josh gasped between pants. 

With a final thrust he lowered his head into the crook of Tyler’s neck and bit down on his shoulder as he came all over his hand.

After he had caught his breath, Josh lifted his head and stared into Tyler’s wondersome hazel eyes. 

“You are so fucking amazing,” he breathed. He pressed a soft kiss on Tyler’s lips before slowly pulling away and moving his lips to his ear. “Now let me make you feel good,” he whispered.

Josh, with a smirk, could feel his best friend squirm underneath him at his words.

Without a moment to spare, he scooted down until he could take Tyler’s dick in his mouth. His warm mouth took it in inch by inch, brown eyes flickering up occassionally to check to see if Tyler was enjoying himself.

Tyler moaned as he felt Josh’s tongue running along his dick.

“Fuck, Josh. Please!” He begged. 

Josh smiled to himself despite having his mouth full. He drew back achingly slow, letting Tyler’s dick slid out of his mouth with a ‘pop!’

He immediately took him back into his mouth, sloppily wetting the underside of Ty’s dick, before bobbing his head in time with his fist pumping the base.

Tyler was in pure bliss, his back arched off of the bed and his fists clutched at the sheets. He had dreamed of this many times before, and he could hardly believe that this was really happening. Without thinking, he started thrusting up to meet Josh’s mouth.

Josh didn’t even flinch. He gagged slightly as Tyler’s cock ravaged his throat, and he reveled in the pretty moans that fell from his mouth. 

“Fuck, Josh! YES!” 

Without warning, Tyler shuddered and filled Josh’s mouth with his cum while moaning his best friends name with a stream of curse words.

Josh swallowed every last drop before releasing Tyler’s spent cock and crawling back up the bed to spoon his panting friend who was coming down from his high.

“S-sorry I came so fast. I’ve been wanting this for a really long time.” Tyler gasped with embarrassment, not willing to meet his friend’s eyes.

Josh chuckled and pressed a reassuring kiss to his shoulder. “No worries, fren. We can pick up where we left off another time… I mean, if you want.” He trailed off, not knowing if this was a one-time thing.

Tyler flipped over to face Josh, his expression serious, “You mean everything to me Josh. I’ve always wanted you. I don’t want this to just be a one night stand.” 

Josh’s heart nearly burst from his chest. So this wasn’t just a drunken mistake. Of course they would have to have a more in depth conversation when they both sobered up on where they wanted their relationship to go, but that didn’t matter now. He beamed at Tyler.

“To be continued?” Josh whispered.

“To be continued.” Tyler agreed.


End file.
